High School of The Dead: RE-Imagined
by Starscream 2.0
Summary: The world has fallen, zombies are everywhere and the only ones left are either too few or too crazy to really do anything. One can bet that there aren't many people left in the world. Each one must band together to survive and turn this whole thing around, otherwise humanity could have no future! (AN: Warning: Over Powered OC, crossover in LATER chapters, slight OOC characters)
1. Chapter 1, The Dead Arise

Chapter 1, The Dead Arise

(AN: Overhaul of scenes later in the chapter; new dialogue and scene descriptions.)

I'm not exactly sure as to how I got here… maybe a temporal displacement or something? I don't know. Anyway, I woke to find myself on the grounds of some kind of school, a high school it seemed. I never liked any school for that manner; I put it all behind me years ago with my College Masters Degree in several fields. Why I was here was an absolute mystery to me, but it soon became clear that I was stranded in some area I didn't recognize, without _any_ means of communication or tools, just the clothes and such on my back. I was wearing a pure black leather biker jacket, with long sharp spikes on the shoulders and my hands were wearing gloves that had smaller, but probably just as sharp, spikes on the back of them. I was also wearing black jeans and a pair of black steel toed boots; also, my trusty CZ-75 was in its holster on my belt. My entire body was well toned and bulky from many years of military service and weightlifting, turning it into a V-shape that most women would kill for a man to have. I saw a sign next to the high school, written in Japanese, I then knew I was in Japan, a country which I _was_ going to learn the language of, but never got around to it.

But for some reason, I was able to read it with little to no problems at all; it said something along the lines of 'Fujimi Academy' I don't quite remember the rest. ' _The heck?_ ' I thought to myself upon the realization that I could read Japanese at all. I also saw that it was the same year as when I fell asleep, putting any fears of traveling into the future or the past to rest, there were several human figures standing in front of the gates, all of them shambling around in various inhuman ways, upon closer inspection, I saw their pale skin, I heard their moans of hunger and most of all, I saw the dead looks in their eyes, only one thing came to mind in seeing these figures. "Zombies? Impossible!" I muttered to myself in pure disbelief, I then heart the intercom crackle and a voice began to speak through it.

" _This announcement is for all students, an emergency situation is taking place in the school right now, all students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat; an emergency situation is taking place in the school right no-"_ It seemed to be cut off by something as I drew closer to the main gates, being careful as to not revealing my position in any way. Without warning, the intercom was filled with the same voice as before. _"What are you doing?! Stay back!"_ A sound unlike any I heard, with the exception of movies, TV and video games, was also heard on the intercom; it was the growl of the undead! _"No! Don't! AAAAAAAAGH!"_ There was then an abrupt cutoff with a loud round of static, which was then silenced completely… there was a deafening silence for several seconds as I heard absolutely nothing other than the other zombie's groans and movements, coupled with the wind in my ears. 'All it takes is a single thing to set something off!' I thought to myself as I waited for something to happen.

It seemed as though something did; without any warning I knew of, the school erupted into only what I can only describe to be absolute chaos! Various students, even some of the teachers were clawing, pulling and pushing many of each other out of the way to try and reach apparent safety. "Except if I'm right, then nowhere is safe…" I muttered to myself, this whole thing has begun to hit a downward spiral, just as I thought it would. I began to sneak into the school itself, to try and see if anyone was still coherent enough to be saved. I then came across a single girl who had been running throughout the back tennis courts, bobbing and weaving to get around the corpses, but she was eventually completely surrounded while I silently snuck up behind one of the zeds, grabbed its neck and snapped it clean off the shoulders, throwing the head in a random direction, the other two were taken care of much more brutally. I grabbed one by the arm and bent it to the point of it snapping in two.

Once that was done, I somehow managed to punch its head so hard that it burst apart in a shower of blood, mucus, brain matter and bone. I didn't even know I was that strong! The other one seemed to rush me, but I was ready, I swung my arm into a backhand and hit it right across the face, causing the jaw to snap right off and hang loosely on a chunk of flesh. Then I gave it a solid punch to the gut, making it double over and I then hit it with my fist again, this time snapping the neck off of the shoulders. Once I got my bearings back, I turned back to the girl I had just saved, she just sat on the ground in silence as we stared at each other.

I didn't know what exactly was going on in her head, but I didn't know whether or not to say anything out of the fact that I didn't know Japanese. Listening to a gut feeling I had, I opened my mouth to speak and… It's hard to describe what came out of my mouth at that point, because my English was overpowering all other sounds my mouth made for me, but there was an underlying Japanese sounding series of words that followed my English ones to the direct meaning and grammar of the entire Japanese language! "Are you… alright?" I asked, the student nodded, what I heard from her mouth was the exact opposite of what I was expecting; she might have been speaking Japanese in her own perspective, but what I heard was English. "Y-yes… thank you… but who are you? I've never seen you around the school before." She stated in wonder.

It was honestly a completely understandable question to ask in the current situation, but I was _not_ expecting to understand her language at all. I just waved off her earlier question. "Later, it's too dangerous, you may come with me if you want to, and your chances of survival are greater than being alone you know." I stated quickly as the girl nodded once more. "Yeah, okay, I'll go with you." She said as I nodded my own head. "Alright, but remember one thing; you have to do _precisely_ what I say, _no_ excuses, understand?" I asked as the girl agreed to my terms and we went off to look for other survivors. In the depths of the library, we found two girls running for their lives, both were wearing typical female Japanese high school uniforms; Gakuen I think they're called, consisting of a white shirt, a green... something, I don't know what it's called, green skirts, black socks and shoes.

One of them had light blue eyes, like bright electricity, her hair jet black, tinted a slight blue tied back in a pigtail slightly combed in the front. Her bust was impressive for her age, at a great D-cup, the other girl had brown hair in a bun with light brown eyes while her bust size was pitiful, only roughly b-cup or above. Both the girls were running while holding hands together, most likely friends or something. "We should be okay if we run together Misuzu." The girl with brown hair stated as she and 'Misuzu' ran along the upper levels of the library. "Of course, we will; because you and I are best friends, Toshimi." Misuzu said back before she and Toshimi stopped running and froze at the sight of what was coming up the stairwell below; more zombies!

They both screamed in terror as I pulled my CZ-75 out of its holster and opened fire, splattering brain matter and blood everywhere when the bullets hit the freak bag's heads. I ran up to them and requested that they come with me, they both nodded and followed me and the girl I had saved earlier out of the library and we quietly made our way into an empty storage room where we caught our breath. "That was… a close one… thank you… sir…" Toshimi said to me between breaths. "It was no problem, just happy to help." I responded as I smiled, then turned to the first girl I had saved. "By the way, I never caught your name." I said while she just smiled.

"I'm Kironi Shuzki, pleased to meet you." Kironi introduced. "Very well then, my name is Alexander Williams, you can call me Alex if you want, I'm a Lieutenant of the Canadian Armed Forces Special Ops Unit." I said clearly and politely, Toshimi tilted her head to the side. "Special Ops unit?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah, I did a few tours of Afghanistan too." I then turned back to the door and prepared to open it. "We should be moving right about now, no sense of staying in such a confined space." The girls agreed as I opened the door as quietly as I could and we silently went through the school in several levels, looking for survivors wherever we could, turns out there weren't that many. I personally snapped the necks of any individual zed we came across as silently as was possible, ceasing all their movements instantly. My military training took hold during that time and it was kind of like one of those missions I used to do where I was to take my time and make certain I was to not be discovered.

After roughly 13 minutes, the girls and I came across the school's medical ward where I found the school nurse, and an assistant presumably, fending off an entire hoard! The school nurse was a very tall woman with absolutely ridiculous curves and a buxom chest that was like nothing I had ever seen before. Her breasts had to have been larger than double D's, J-cup at the most! They were so big that they looked fake, her posterior on the other hand, was small compared to her bust, but it was still far bigger than most girls I had ever seen in my life. Her long blond hair extended past her waist and she had a pair of warm hazel eyes. Several bangs of hair came down to her face, with two locks coming down at her sides, framing her flawless face; the woman was nothing short of perfectly gorgeous! She was also dressed in a typical Japanese nurse outfit, which did absolutely nothing to hide her massive sized breasts. Her assistant, clad in a male Japanese high school uniform with gray eyes and black hair was fending off the zombies all by his lonesome, but I knew it was futile. I had to do something! I instinctively reached into my leather jacket and came upon the grip of a Commando assault rifle and pulled it out of the jacket, realizing that I had not had it in the first place after a few seconds.

"What the-? Oh forget it!" I hissed as I turned the safety off with a soft click, cocked the firing mechanism back and opened fire on the hoard, making several of their brains splatter in a shower of blood and gore when the 7.62×51mm NATO bullets collided with various parts of their skulls. Blood, bone, brain matter among other parts of the heads fell to the floor or spattered against the wall upon this occurrence. I then trained my weapon on the rest, shooting them full of holes, then focusing on the heads, soon letting them fall into a pile of a combination of their own limbs, blood, sinew, organs, pulmonary systems and… other various parts. I had never killed this brutally before; it was always quick and efficient, I guess I never gave it much thought before. Once I was certain that I had them all down, I turned and looked back at the two I had saved, the curvy nurse and the assistant, who I now noticed wore glasses.

"Are you both alright?" I asked, concerned for them both. "Yeah, we're alright." The assistant stated. "Who are you exactly?" The nurse asked, sounding as though she just got out of bed or something, I tried to keep my eyes away from her breasts as I explained. "You can call me Alex, Lieutenant of the Canadian Armed Forces Special Ops Unit. And you?" I asked back. "I'm Kazu Ishii and this is the nurse of the school, Miss Shizuka." Ichi stated, motioning towards Shizuka as he introduced her. "Hello." She greeted shyly. "I honestly wish we could have met on better grounds than this..." I admitted before hearing running behind me, I whipped around to see a girl rush in, no doubt to see what the gunfire was all about, she had a set of beautiful deep blue eyes, complimented by long, straight, shiny purple hair that reached down far below her back, with a triangular fringe that barely reached the bridge of her nose, she was considerably taller than the average girl in Japan, even having longer arms than most.

She also had a kendo practice sword at her side, when she laid eyes upon me, she narrowed them suspiciously. "What happened? Who is this?!" She demanded upon seeing me, Toshimi and the other girls I had saved jumped in front of me. "Hey! He saved pretty much all of us!" Kironi stated once she heard the threatening tone in the other girl's voice. "Is this true?" She demanded to my face. "Of course it is! I swore an oath to protect! Besides it was the right thing to do." I said back calmly, the girl sighed. "At least you were able to help, that was brave of you; how you protected these two." She said, which sounded almost like praise to me. "Tell me, what's your name?" I asked her, she was silent for a few seconds. "…Saeko Busujima, Kendo Martial Arts Club member, that's who I am." Saeko stated as I gave a slight grin. "Saeko… I like it." She blushed at my remark a little, but hid it. "Well, we shouldn't hang around here, more of them will come." She stated as I nodded. "You're right, let's go!" Once we got a bit more acquainted with each other and packed away as many of the medical supplies as we could, we left the nurse's office.

At one point during our journey to find other survivors, I decided to test out the abilities of my jacket as the others watched in disbelief. I had pulled out a gun; the Thompson SMG, seemingly straight from the 1940's!. "So, this jacket has a temporal storage space… neat." I admitted as I briefly wondered what else I could find. I thought about explosives and my hand was greeted with 2 M-27 hand grenades in my hand. "Well, there seems to not be much of a limit…" I tried pulling as many of them out as I could, I gave up trying to empty my jacket of grenades around the 52nd grenade. I then thought about a silencer and one got put into my hand as it reached into my jacket, the silencer fit nicely with my Commando, just like a glove. "This will most definitely be useful!" I stated as I looked over the now quieter weapon. I then had thoughts about a rocket launcher and soon I reached into my jacket and found an RPG in my hands, as soon as I had a good look at it, I immediately put it back into my jacket's storage space, satisfied with the abilities that it held.

Once I was finished trying out my new jacket, we headed down the stairs by several floors. "The faculty room? Jesus, what a pain in the ass…" Saeko muttered in frustration. "All the car keys are in that room, that's where they keep them." Shizuka explained before Saeko knocked another zed aside and continued on her way while I put the finishing shot with my silenced Commando, the silencer bringing down any noise that would have attracted unwanted attention. "You know, I wouldn't recommend letting them grab any part of your clothes, because of their deceased state, they have surpassed all human limitations, including pain of exertion. Some will go as far as to break bones to get to their prey, once they grab something; it's hard to get it loose." I analyzed as we continued. "Wow… that's smart…" Shizuka commented as she stepped forward before she tripped up on a random carpet on the floor, falling to her knees. "I hate these stupid floor mats!" She said with distaste, Saeko kneeled in front of her. "You know, what you're wearing isn't exactly made for running." Saeko said to Shizuka, reaching down to grab at her skirt. I heard a loud tear as Saeko straight up ripped one side of Shizuka's skirt and didn't stop until the tear revealed Shizuka's panties from the side! I was shocked, as was Ichi and the other girls, but we all kept our mouths shut. "A-are you crazy?! This is Christian d'jour!" Shizuka exclaimed as Saeko stood up again, shook her head and sighed. "Your clothes or your life; which is more important?" Saeko asked flatly, Shizuka squealed in frustration before she said something I couldn't quite make out.

We heard a bang directly above us, followed by several 'pshh' noises, which I cannot describe! "What was that?!" Shizuka demanded. "It came from the Faculty Room." Saeko calmly stated. We then began to pick up the pace (Thanks to Shizuka's wardrobe modification) up the stairs directly to the faculty room, upon hearing a scream from said Faculty Room, I immediately bolted it even faster towards the room itself, I shoulder charged the door and burst in with the others. A few seconds later, I found myself standing next to a teen with the spikiest black hair, with a slight purple hue, I had ever seen. He was about average height, brown eyes and a slender yet reasonably strong build suggesting being extremely agile if nothing else. He wore the typical black male school uniform with a visible red t-shirt underneath and was holding an aluminum baseball bat in his hand. Standing next to him was a girl with straight golden brown hair with several bangs and two antennae-like strands jutting from the top of her head. She also had a single, small ponytail done on the back of her head, leaving the rest to hang long. Her legs were noticeably toned, even in her uniform, she had a very impressive athletic-looking body, though nothing short of beautiful, a buxom chest to compliment the rest of her undeniably healthy figure.

Her eyes were also a beautiful reddish-brown, she was also in a standard issue female Japanese High School uniform and a spear made out of an old mop handle clenched tightly in her right hand. The main thing I was staring at was a girl in the same kind of uniform as the first one, only her hair was a pure hot pink in two ponytails, both going down to her posterior in pure length, her eyes a darker version. Next to her was a slightly chubby teen with shoulder length black hair, glasses and what looked like a nail gun attached to several wooden parts to make a makeshift gun stock. The main thing about the scene was the second girl, in her hand was a drill meant for screws and such that was embedded in the skull of a zombie that was right in front of her, the drill still spinning at max speed. I had to give her credit, if the only thing I had on me was the same kind of tool, I probably would use it in the same manner if a zombie tried to rind the flesh from _my_ bones. She was also screaming at the top of her lungs while blood from the zed spattered every which way, even onto her uniform especially.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I honestly could not blame her for being so scared, as I was on the inside, but I hid it pretty well all things considered. Me and Saeko took a look at the two new arrivals and silently knew what we had to do. "I'll take the right side." Saeko stated. "Me and Rei will get the left!" The boy said. "I got all of them in the center! Break!" I commanded as we rushed towards our targets. I bludgeoned one of the zombies with the stock of my Commando then shot it in the head to finish it, another I shot a single shot to the head, stopping it permanently as it fell to the floor, I then shot in full auto as I aimed to make a sweeping motion, all of the first row died instantly, while the rest were killed off by the second wave I made. I then killed the last one in the center by pure blunt force trauma. I panted as I turned and saw the others in their own work, killing the rest of the zombies in their own ways. Saeko and the male teen bludgeoned them to death while Rei knocked her targets down and stabbed them in the heads, destroying their brains or smashing them wide open.

After a few minutes, Saeko stood to the left of me calmly; the aforementioned Rei and the boy were standing to the right of me, panting hard from what was probably probably improper exertion or something. The second boy was standing where he was the whole time, shocked at what he had just witnessed while the second girl was kneeling in front of the re-killed corpse of which she just disposed of, crying. "Taka-" The boy was interrupted by Rei and Shizuka rushing past him, Shizuka hitting him with her right breast by pure accident, making him fall onto his back. Rei and Shizuka ran up to Takagi in concern. "Takagi, are you okay?" Rei asked, gently holding the girl's shoulder.

"Miyamoto…" The girl, now identified as Takagi, whispered back, I decided to give them some space, let it happen ya know? Saeko walked up to the first boy. "You already know the school nurse, Miss Marikawa. I'm Saeko Busujima, from class 3-a." Saeko introduced herself, the first boy nodded. "I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-b." Takashi introduced. "Miss Busujima, I remember you won the championship last year, I'm Rei Miyamoto I'm in the spear martial arts club." Rei introduced. "Oh, and I'm Khota Hirano, from class b just an F.Y.I." Khota said shyly. The girls I had saved introduced themselves, leaving me to be the last one for introductions. "My name is Alexander Williams, you can call me Alex if you want; I'm a Lieutenant of the Canadian Armed Forces Special Ops Unit." Saeko smiled. "Nice to meet you all." She said happily, I smiled along with her. "Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" Takagi demanded as she shakily stood up, we all turned and looked at her. "Why are you being so polite to Rei Miyamoto!? You flunked last year, you're the same age, she is not your elder!" I didn't understand; why was she acting this way? "What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asked in shock, Takagi whipped around and gave us the angriest glare I had ever seen on the female gender.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!" She yelled louder than I have ever heard before, no one _I_ knew yelled louder than her. 'She's losing it!' I thought sadly, as I knew what it was like to experience your first _real_ kill, even if it was an undead. "You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you!" Tears streamed down her face as she began to truly cry. "I'm uh… I'm a…" I placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, she looked directly at me. "Shhh… Its okay, it's over now. I promise you." I said gently, attempting to calm her down.

Takagi then saw a mirror beside her, showing her covered in head to toe with blood stains. "Look at me…" She said shakily. "All of these bloodstains… Now mom will have to take it to the cleaners…" I gripped her shoulder tighter, grabbing her attention once more. "That does not matter! What does is that you're alive, not whether or not you are dirty. I'm certain your mother would say the exact same thing." She brightened up somewhat at my words, but immediately turned downcast again. She then began to sob, which turned into a roar of anguish as she sobbed uncontrollably into my chest. I comforted her as best I could, but I knew only one way to heal a scar like this; let time pass and let the wound heal itself. I knew it all too well, I held her gently as she continued to sob, I for whatever reason could not let go, as I found myself feeling sorry for her. I knew at some point that she was on top of the world, but a single day like this shattered the support structures of her very psyche, making her fall from grace… just like me… I let her cry into my chest for several minutes until she cried herself dry and fell into complete silence, making me for a second think that she had been turned, but a quick check of her skin tone disproved that. I picked her up, bridal style, Takagi too distressed to care, I carried her to the door leading out of the room, and I stopped briefly and glared at the others.

"Leave us alone for a bit, she needs time… alone." The others nodded at my demand and I walked out of the room, heading to a different one, a science classroom, and set Takagi down on the floor next to the wall on the far side, next to the teacher's desk then sat down beside her, she moved herself closer and grabbed hold of me, not wanting to let go. "You need a few minutes?" I asked her, she nodded silently. "Very well, just let me know when you are coherent enough to move." I stated, leaning back against the wall. Takagi laid her head on my lap for several more minutes before she let me know that she was ready to move again. We moved to where the others were currently standing in, a computer room, and sat down on a couple of the chairs there. Rei turned on the TV inside to the news station to see how widespread the whole thing was. _"The government has begun to discuss emergency measures, however, the mobilization of self defense forces have been seen as a sign of a frantic-"_ the reporter on one news cast was cut off as Rei switched to a different channel. _"-With 10,000 have been victimized in the Satama area so far. The governor has already called this-"_ A loud bang was heard as the reporter whipped around to hear what the noise was, as did the cameraman.

" _A-Already declared this a state of emergency. And requesting disaster relief-"_ She was cut off again as two bodies in body-bags on gurneys rose up and prepared to walk again until they were shot through their heads by the police forces there. _"Two gunshots! It looks like the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here-"_ The cameraman and the reporter were suddenly attacked by a few zombies from off screen. _"No! NO!"_ The reporter screamed as her cries of fear were cut off by the camera breaking and the audio cutting out as the screen went back to the news anchor.

" _There seems to be a problem with our remote, from now on, we will bring you the rest of the story from inside the studio. The situation outside seems extremely chaotic, so stay home unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside! We'll bring you more stories as soon as it's safe to cover the current situation from the site."_ Takashi banged his fist on a desk in frustration. "Is that all? Why didn't they tell us anything else?" Takagi spoke up from her silence. "They're afraid of causing a panic." She stated simply. "A panic?" Rei questioned. "Yeah, you idiot! First there's panic then chaos, and chaos causes a disruption in order and then… when order is disrupted… well, you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses!" She stated bluntly, I nodded. "In a nicer way of putting things, my country would do the exact same thing, to prevent a panic; they would hold information deliberately in order to stop panic from spreading so that the situation is easier to deal with. In addition, there were a few cases in a few countries where they would threaten a single person to not spill his or her beans over a single piece of information to make things easier for themselves to deal with it."

The news channel then switched to another anchor, this one presumably in North America. _"This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon that's spread throughout North America has yet to be put under control. Government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on board the aircraft carrier U.S.S. George Washington. There are reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for the use of tactical warheads to combat the infestation. We have currently lost contact with Moscow, Beijing has been set ablaze, London has maintained order, while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. The government officials have declared a state of Martial Law."_ Suddenly, the screen began to flicker as the quality dropped dramatically.

" _Currently, the-"_ The anchor was cut off by the screen turning completely into static, this time permanently. Everyone, including me was in a state of shock. "So they're everywhere…" Takashi stated glumly. "That's crazy!" Khota said in response. "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning!" He explained incredulously. "I can't believe this… this happened all over the world in a few hours… but they'll stop it right?" Rei said, scared out of her mind as she grabbed Takashi's arm, almost as though he were her shield. "I mean they have to stop it, from spreading I mean… everything is going back to normal soon!" She said with hope, which was utterly crushed by Takagi's downer mood. "That's not going to happen." She stated, which was something which Ichi didn't like. "Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" He demanded. "This is a _Pandemic_! There's nothing we can do!" She specified. "A pandemic…" Shizuka said under her breath, most likely knowing exactly what it was. "It's an outbreak of an infectious disease; the entire world is experiencing the same outbreak!" Takashi raised an eyebrow. "So what? It's some kind of epidemic?" Takagi nodded at the question.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flue in 1918; more than 600,000,000 got infected with it and 50,000,000 died from it." She explained. "Remember how much of a panic Swine Flu caused?" She asked, we all nodded, I personally remember how much pain one of my friends was in when he had it; he barely made it out alive! "Well, square that!" Takashi said bluntly, making us all shiver. "Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Shizuka stated, making us all wonder whether or not this plague was a derelict version of that. "Over 1/3 of the European population died from it. You're smarter than you look." Takashi complimented, I still found it irritating of how Takashi kept calling everyone stupid in one way or another, but I knew there was a time and a place for that, and this wasn't it!

"So, how did the outbreaks finally end?" Takashi asked while I provided an answer. "There are many debates about that to be honest, but one overpowering theory is that when too many people die, then the virus/plague has nowhere to go to spread at all; there would be no one to spread the disease to, it can't spread itself!" I explained. "But now…" Ichi said from over at the window. "All the dead people still move and start attacking you…" Our faces turned glum at this realization. "Are you saying that there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asked when Shizuka snapped her fingers, grabbing our attention. "Wait a minute! The weather's going to be hot; they may not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons!" That brightened us up a little, but one question remained, asked by Saeko. "How long does it take for that to happen?" Shizuka put her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, in summer, some parts of the body become could become skeletal in about 20 days, but it takes considerably longer in winter. A couple months, that's not too terribly long." Takagi shook her head. "I can't believe it; she's not smarter that she looks." I cast a glare in Takashi's direction. "What are you saying?" I asked, harshly. "Medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans. Worst case scenario; they might never decompose." She said glumly.

"First thing we do is find out if our families are okay, then we need to find someplace safe to hold up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan." Takagi nodded at the statement before turning to me directly. "One more thing, Alex, what exactly are you doing in Japan, and what's with your jacket?" She asked me, I sighed, knowing this was coming. "I'm not certain if you'll believe this, but considering that the end is nigh, I might as well come clean… Before I met you all, I was back in Canada, preparing to live my life as a retired veteran of the latest Afghanistan tour. When I fell asleep, I was on my bed, the next thing I know, I'm outside the school next to the sign out front that says the school's name." They all looked severely confused at my explanation. "You mean… you never willingly came to Japan?" Toshimi asked. "No, I didn't." I said, shaking my head. "When I arrived, I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my CZ-75 in its holster. First thing I did I was I saved Kironi here in the tennis courts and later Toshimi and Misuzu in the library. Afterwards we all snuck through the school towards the medical ward looking for survivors, I also snapped a few zombies' necks on the way. I found Shizuka in the medical ward of the school with Ichi; I killed all the zombies present and met Saeko a few seconds later." Shizuka, and the others who were present there at the time, visibly tensed at the mention of such an incident, most likely traumatized at seeing so many zeds fall so quickly. "Once we gathered some supplies, we headed out and later found the rest of you like you found us and the rest is history." I continued explaining, to which, I wondered how to explain my jacket's strange capabilities. "Now, how do I explain my jacket anyway?" I rubbed my eye with my fingers as I contemplated what to say for a few seconds. "Well, long story short, I can pull any ranged weapon I desire out of my jacket along with any kind of attachment or ammo type with a single thought." Their eyes widened in surprise, especially Khota's for some odd reason. "I would give you all a weapon, but I don't know whether or not any of you have experience in training with firearms." I said sadly. They all nodded in understanding, after that, we then continued discussing on what to do. "Teams; we need to team up!" Saeko suggested to which everyone was in agreement over. Everyone grabbed their supplies and weapons as we prepared to move out. "Let's try to pick up survivors on the way" Saeko suggested. "Let's do it!" Said Takashi as he looked far more determined than ever before. "What's the best way out?" Rei asked. "Sorry to break it to ya stupid, but we're just gonna have to go out the front." Takagi stated as my eye twitched at her berating of others. "Let's go!" I said, I opened the door and checked for zombies and found several in front of me, I shot the first two on the left while Khota killed the other two on the right. Takashi killed one that was in behind the four first ones, he then let out a yell as he charged with the rest of us to the battle ahead.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you all; there's no need for you to engage in a fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, you got it?" I asked as the rest of the group nodded. "Remember, they're sensitive to sound, so keep it quiet." I continued. "They're also strong enough to break through ordinary doors, thus if they grab a strong hold of you, they will not hesitate to tear you to shreds, so be careful, understand?" I then heard a loud scream, it came from a different stairwell altogether. We found a group of survivors surrounded by the undead much like we were in the beginning. 5 in total, 3 of them were male, the rest female, one had black hair and blue eyes, wearing the standard male Japanese high school uniform and strangely had a towel wrapped around his neck. Another was wearing the same kind of uniform, having purple-hued hair and green eyes, the third was in a white dress shirt, had dark hair and brown eyes. The first female had short light brown hair, similar in color to Rei's, hazel eyes and also clad in the female uniform, the second had a lighter shade of skin color with two sets of freckles on both her cheeks shaped like upside down triangles, her hair was a deep blue, also wearing the female uniform I had seen so many times already.

Khota fired his nail gun and killed one closest to the group, Saeko took the chance and leaped off the railing high into the air, hitting one zed with her wooden sword, Takashi ran down the stairs as fast as he could towards the zombies and cracked a zombie in the head with his baseball bat, crushing it instantaneously. Rei stabbed another in the chest, letting it fall a few steps before she turned around and kicked it off the stairwell altogether. I shot the last two with the Commando at the last second, letting them both fall unceremoniously to the ground. "Thank you…" One of the girls in the group said, very grateful over us saving her life. "Please, keep it down, has anyone been bitten at all?" I asked, they all shook their heads no. "What? No, no one." The blue haired girl said quickly. "It looks okay, we'll be alright." Rei assured them. "We're getting out of here!" Takashi said reassuringly. "Do any of you want to come with us?" He asked. "Sure." The girl with light brown hair said. Later, we were near the bottom floor, I was ahead of the group; I saw something out of the corner of my eye and raised my fist to stop everyone.

"What is it?" The girl with brown hair we had just rescued, Kokunsa being her name, asked. "There's a whole bunch of them down there, aren't there?" I asked quietly, motioning to a hoard at the bottom of the stairs. "From what I've been able to gather, the only thing they're able to react to, are sounds. They can't see us, so it'd be pointless to hide from them." I smirked at Takagi's assertion. "Why don't you go down there and prove it?" She glared at me and scoffed. "But even if we keep going through inside the school, once we're attacked, we're going to be stuck." Saeko stated, saying what she knew. "We have to go through the gate, we don't have any choice!" Rei said; her voice strong and unmoving. "Someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory. I don't suppose you want to volunteer?" Saeko asked Takagi who glared at the swordswoman, I sighed. "I'll do it!" I stated as I stood up straight. "I'll go into the fire!" I said metaphorically. "No, you stay, I'll go!" Rei insisted. "No, I think I should go ahead first." Saeko suggested as I shook my head, no. "No, you should be put on standby just in case, besides, they're dealing with me, who else is as trained as I am?" I asked, no one retorted at all aside from Rei! "Alex, why?" She demanded as I shrugged. "I'm not certain…" Rei was not satisfied with my answer. "What do you mean; you're 'not certain'?" She demanded again, I shook my head. "I'm being completely honest, I'm not certain as to what is possessing me to do this, but know if anything goes wrong, I'll pull out no matter what!" I assured Rei, Rei shook her head. "Alex!" She hissed at me, preparing to lunge after me, but Saeko stopped her, I'm not certain what they said next, but I didn't care at the moment.

I slowly walked forward as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs; I tightened my grip on my weapon so much I thought the plastic would crack or something. I could hear my heartbeat as it intensified; nearly beating itself out of my chest it was so powerful! I stopped a few feet from the center of the room; no zombie seemed the least bit interested in me, not even the slightest! I then noticed one zombie shambling in my general direction, as swiftly and as quietly as possible, I raised my gun, not wanting any noise! I stood as still as a statue, no movement, not even a vibration! I could see the dead, cold eyes of the freak in front of me and every detail, from the pale skin to the blood that still dropped out of his mouth and those teeth that it still had! They were rotten and disgusting, still, I dared no move even my eyes as he looked ready to strike then… walked straight past me with only a groan to fill my ears. Sweat dripped down my face as I stood in the same place as I had been the whole time. I didn't know what to think! "So, they're really blind huh?" I muttered as quietly as I could muster. I spotted a shoe right next to my right foot and I got an idea."If that's the case…" I picked the shoe off of the floor and prepared to chuck it in a direction I saw fit. I threw the shoe as hard as I could; it made a loud 'bang' upon hitting the wall next to a corner opposite of the door. The zombies all turned and looked in the general direction of the noise I made and began shambling towards it!

With the zed's distracted, I directed the others to the doors and opened them, one by one they went through silently, until one boy with a metallic pole, presumably from a lamp or something, hit the side of one of the doors and created an extremely loud 'twang!' The entire building suddenly went quiet as everything stopped moving, zeds included, as they turned and looked towards our group. I realized there was only one thing left for us to do; I grabbed an RPK LMG from my jacket, put a silencer on it and screamed at the top of my lungs: " _ **RUN!**_ " Every one of us bolted in a furious sprint for the nearest vehicle. "Why did you open your big mouth you idiot?" Takagi demanded. "We could have made it here just be taking care of the ones that were close by if you hadn't said anything!" She complained, I raised my RPK and fired in her direction, killing a zombie behind her. "Well, look who's talking!" I stated sarcastically as I kept moving. "The noise would have probably echoed anyway, just start swinging!" Rei pointed out, Khota aimed his nail gun at a hoard, but there were far too many for him it seemed. "There's too many!" He exclaimed as I shook my head. "I don't think so!" I opened fire on the horde of zombies and cut as many of them down as I could. "Do not stop moving; kill _anything_ that stands in your way!" I ordered as the others surprisingly followed my orders to the letter, none of us stopped moving.

We slaughtered every zed that got near us and I did the most damage as a path-cutter; we were essentially the definition of running and gunning! I had to admit though; I had to save a few stupid people who stopped several times, reminding them of my orders upon doing so. Once we got close enough to the bus, I turned to Shizuka. "Shizuka, the key, now!" I demanded, she nodded and opened up the bus while we all piled in. Shizuka turned the bus' engine on and was startled for a moment. "Oh my! This is far different from my little Bug!" She looked over the controls of the bus in an extremely painstakingly slow process. "Let's see… gas… brake… there's the clutch…" I rolled my eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. "Let me do it, please." I asked as she nodded "Okay…" She got out of the seat and sat down in one of the seats behind me as I took the wheel.

"Prepare for liftoff boys!" I said excitedly and put the bus into first gear until someone noticed something. "Who's that?" Takashi asked, I looked over and saw several students along with who I presumed to be a teacher running for us full speed. One of the students was a young girl, possibly a second year student if I remembered the Japanese school systems correctly, who had light orange hair just like Rei, but cut much shorter and she seemed to use a hairband to keep her hair back. She also had a small pair of earrings in each ear. Another student was a red-headed girl with golden brown eyes. She was wearing the female uniform of Fujimi Academy. The next one had dark blue colored hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. The next one was a male, he had brown and surprisingly yellow hair, wore the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he was wearing slippers instead of regular shoes. Under his uniform he seemed to wear a blue high-collar sweater that was unbuttoned slightly. The next male was someone who wore a long white-sleeved shirt. He had short black hair and light brown eyes. The 4th member of the group was another male, he had messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his jacket, he wore a red-orange shirt.

A 6th one had jet black hair, just as black as mine, with a complete set of the Japanese high school uniform I had seen so many times already. He also wore glasses over his green eyes. The last young male was someone who I swear was on something. He had long black hair that grew over his eyes. He did not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt, very similar to a few students I had seen. Unlike most students with these shirts, his was left completely untucked. His most unique feature was his dilated eyes, which when I looked a little closer, seemed to be the result of drugs or something illegal. The final one of the group, the teacher, seemed to be a man wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wore a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wore black-framed glasses which beheld golden eyes. "That's Mr. Shido of class 3-a." Saeko explained. Rei tensed visibly at the name. "Shido…" She muttered. "I can wait; if anything I'll run everything over!" I said confidently. "If you try and run them all over, you'll flip the bus, you idiot!" Takagi yelled to me while I smirked back at her.

"Who said anything about letting it flip?" I said smugly as I turned to grab the wheel. "Hang on; I'm bringing this bus to them!" I yelled, I put the pedal to the metal and the bus rolled forward, I turned the wheel sharply and ran many zeds over. Once I was facing the kids and Shido, I straightened the wheel and roared in their direction, and then I swung the bus' nose to the left, then to the right and stopped the bus with the main side door facing the kids and Shido. "Keep the dead off me, I'll get them." I ordered, I then stepped off the bus and led the kids onto the bus. I then noticed at the last minute that one of the kids had sprained his ankle and Shido had turned on him and kicked the poor kid in the face, then left him as zombie food! At first, I could not believe what I had just witnessed, and then instinct took hold. I ran at full speed past Shido, and opened fire with my RPK, blowing the heads off of several zombies, any that got too close for comfort were quickly killed with my bare hands! One actually managed to grab a hold of me from behind, but before he could get a bite in, I smashed my head into its own head, shattering its front teeth in. I then threw it off me and stomped on its head, finishing it off. Turning my attention to the young man, he was completely surrounded by the walking corpses and was staring up at them in pure fright. I let loose with my RPK again and blew most of their heads off and destroyed the brains of the rest, all of the corpses falling harmlessly onto the young man.

I then got a few of the corpses off of the kid and held my hand out to him. "Come with me, if you want to live!" I stated bluntly as he then grabbed my hand, I lifted him up and threw him over my shoulder. I ran as fast as possible back to the bus, wanting nothing more than to save as many lives as possible! I dodged zombies every which way, I ducked, I sidestepped, I dodged, I preformed every maneuver I knew and soon, I managed to get back onto the bus. I placed the boy into a seat next to Shizuka and told her to look after him. I then jumped into the driver seat of the bus and gunned it! The engine roared at my command and I threw the wheel in the direction of the gate, running over zombies like no tomorrow.

Once I had gotten within a few hundred meters of the gate, I told everyone: "Hang on!" They did as told and I hit the gate full force; the gate buckled under the full might of the bus heading full force into it and I turned the wheel to the left, sending us in that direction, in the direction of the city. Once we were clear of the school, I breathed a sigh of relief and let my more mediocre side take hold of my driving as we left behind the high school. I looked behind me briefly, many of the group that we left with breathed a sigh of relief, Shizuka tending to the injured kid and the rest being completely silent as they had somber looks on their faces. Shido was in the far back, probably contemplating something. All the while, I just kept my eyes on the road, wondering where we would go next, but I knew one thing: wherever we would go, whatever we would face, I knew we would survive no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2, Separation and Relaxation

Chapter 2, Temporary Separation and Some Relaxation

We sat in silence with each other for what felt like hours, we actually managed to get out of that overrun high school with little to no problems, it was almost a miracle that no one had been bitten when we bolted for the bus. The bus was deathly quiet as we just continued forwards, no one saying a word for a long time, longer than what I thought possible. After a few turns throughout the roads we were driving on, someone finally managed to speak up. "Can't believe we did it…" Takashi said quietly, likely in shock over such a daring escape while Khota nodded in agreement. "Yeah." I could only stay focused on the road as we continued forward. "Thank God we did." Shido stated as he walked up the aisles himself, stopping near Saeko. "I take it you have been appointed leader?" He asked her, Saeko shook her head. "No, I wasn't." She stated while I decided to speak up myself. "We never thought about it to be honest, we just let each other do each others thing. Each of us is nothing more than an individual influence upon one another as we work in tandem, something akin to cogs in a machine I guess you could say." I said, trying to make sense with Shido. "That's not good… in order to survive we definitely need a leader." I didn't like where Shido was going with this. "A leader who bears everything, with valor, with confidence." I really was not liking him at this point; I heard something in his voice, an underlying _madness_ that I couldn't explain.

"Look! The city!" One of the kids on board said as we went past the tree line and came upon a view of an abandoned town, there was smoke rising from several buildings, many of which had collapsed from what looked like not too long ago. Even creepier, there were no bodies of any kind on the street, dead or otherwise. 'They all must have evacuated long ago.' I thought; the sight of the empty streets were a little unsettling, but it was a somewhat nice change of pace compared to a zombie infested one. It was depressing at the same time, seeing no one for miles can make one loose hope for humanity, in this situation; it's for the survival really more than anything else. It's like you're the only one left, against every other force in the universe, hoping to live one more day, that's what it felt like.

When we came upon our first zed for a while I just ran the stupid thing over, not even slowing down in the slightest. "You keep coming, I'll keep killing!" I stated as I tried to make certain it was mostly for me. Little did I know that I was about to witness the first piece of evidence of infighting within a group that would be inevitable. The boy with a bit of golden hair stood up as he seemed to voice his own opinion in his own special way. "Shit! It's like I said, it will only be dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school! If you ask me, we're better off where we were." I was really seething at this guy's rant taking place! Couldn't he see that when the world's ending, they have bigger things to worry about than who they are going with? The others seemed to agree as they glared at the blond haired teen with disdain. "He's right." Another teen, the one with dilated pupils, said in response. "I kind of agree with Tsunoda we should barricade ourselves-" I decided to stop this at once and I slammed on the brakes to the limit they could go, sending everyone forwards. I unbuckled myself from my seat grabbed my RPK and pointed it directly at Tsunoda and began to rant myself.

"Okay! I have had enough of your whining, if you want to run away and hide, then fine! But I will not tolerate anyone forcing that upon others and being cowards while doing so! You want to mess with someone like this?! Man up in this world or I will kick you out of here; because I am done!" I put the RPK back beside me and slowly turned away from him and sat back down in silence. I turned to look back at the shocked teen, expecting him to respond. "Well?" I demanded as he nodded quickly in understanding. "Alright, now will you let me get my bearings back, please?" I asked as he nodded again. I stayed still, partially to calm myself down, and partially because I wanted to watch to see how things play out before we went on the move again.

"Why don't you tell us what you want to do?" Saeko asked Tsunoda, he looked to be seething in rage over something. "I just can't stand this guy!" He stated as he pointed directly at Takashi, who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "I hate him!" Khota looked like he was going to shoot Tsunoda, but Takagi held him back. "Why?" Takashi asked, getting up from his seat and having a confused look on his face. "What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even _know_ you!" That was something I wanted to know myself, there was no reason to be mad at him and I only knew him for a few hours. Tsunoda was only even angrier at Takashi's statement. "You know!" He said as he ran towards Takashi only to be struck full force in the gut by Rei's spear shaft. His spit went everywhere as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Asshole." She stated simply in satisfaction as Shido started to clap!

"Bravo! Simply outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed! I commend both of you. At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point, we need a leader. We do." I narrowed my eyes at the quite possibly demented man. "Surely neither of you wants such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders." I was really not liking him; he truly was a person mad with power! "So, you're going to run for the position then?" Takagi inquired, Shido smiled smugly. "I'm a teacher miss Takagi; and while mature, all of you except that man-" I interrupted him mid sentence. "The name is Alex you dumb-ass!" Shido looked like he had to physically restrain himself from something, most likely being insulted by my own insult. "-Alex over there, you're all barely in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who is more qualified to take such a role! I have experience, why, just moments ago, I saved all of these brave students. What do you say guys?"

I decided to stop him right then and there. "What about the one you might as well have tried to kill yourself?" I asked as Shido whipped around and glared at me… hard. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He demanded slowly as I slowly stood up, a glare on my own face. "You heard me, I saw you kick that kid next to Shizuka!" I turned to the kid who was still sitting next to Shizuka, who had managed to repair his nose with some good old fashioned medical care. "You can testify can't you?" I asked him as he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Shido didn't help me when I was down; he left me for zombie chow! Only Alex seemed to want to save me, no one else did! I think he is more of a leader than you Shido!" That testimony was quite good I have to admit, it also made Shido's eye twitch, I took it as a sign that he was running out of options. "You can't… I did not… You can't prove…!" He stuttered as I went over to the kid and examined his beaten face. It definitely had a shoe mark as I had expected, comparable to higher sizes of shoes I had seen. And if I knew the teenage mind, they would have accepted just about any kind of evidence. "Well, let's see… size 11 shoe mark it looks like, and what shoe size are you Shido?" Shido laughed. "Don't you know it's personal?" I had enough and pulled out a Desert Eagle pistol from my jacket and pointed it at Shido's head. "I won't ask again!" Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at me in complete shock, Shido tried to find a different way out of this; I saw his eyes go in several directions before he seemed to come up with something. "Size… 10?" He said with a forced smile while I scowled. "Wrong answer!" I shot him in the right knee; he collapsed almost instantly and screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Takagi demanded as I paid no kind of attention to her. "Now, let's see." I pulled one of Shido's shoes off, him being in too much pain to bother stopping me, and I looked at the size tag. "Size 11…" I smirked, turning my attention back to the downed man. "Looks like your campaign has just been sunk Mr. Shido, because you've been exposed." I stated harshly while Shido glared up at me. "You can't get away with this!" Shido shot back, but I shook my head. "If anything going on in this world is any indication, I believe I can. The police are too focused on controlling the zombie plague and the military only wishes to do the same thing. No one is going to have any time to help a single citizen; therefore, we can only look out for ourselves. I don't think you are fit for such a role Shido. You care about no one but yourself, you're worse than a sadist, you're a _monster_. I cannot allow you to infect the minds of such a group with such potential with your lies! You won't get a chance you know. If you don't care about anyone but yourself, I think you're the one who has relinquished your right to lead!" Everyone was wide eyed at my speech, while Shido was just a little bit… _absolutely livid_!

One of the girls that Shido had 'saved', Kawamoto, actually stood up and began clapping. "You're amazing Alex!" She said, Kokunsa, who was sitting beside her, stood up and did the same thing, soon the entire bus was clapping at my usurping of Shido. I admit that I was embarrassed at the praise, but I took it all in. I looked down at Shido, who at that point was in the middle of one of the most Ace Attorney-like breakdowns I had ever seen. "So… everything was leading to this… of course… right…" At first he tried to be logical it seemed, but that was before he began to _really_ lose it. I guess the destruction of everything, coupled with seeing so much death and his loss of power before he could get it must have made him finally snap! "Alex… Alex…" He muttered before frightening me with one of the loudest screams I had ever heard in my life.

"AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" When he was finished, he began frantically thrashing around the floor and ruffling his hair, just like a stereotypical madman! He was also crazily babbling things like: "I won't accept… I can't accept! This is no man!" He said the last one, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Me! I am everything! I, Koichi Shido, am absolute! You'd let this… this… ignorant swine, soil our new society?!" He demanded to the group of teens he had saved, who looked at him as though he were the exact thing I had described. A girl from Shido's group, the dark blue haired one with glasses, stepped forward. "I agree with him Mr. Shido, it's over." Shido looked at her with the most hateful glare I had ever seen on him yet.

"Taniuchi!?" Shido spat. " _You_ are absolute? You can't be serious." Taniuchi said back, Shido's glare hardened. "Wh-what?!" Taniuchi shook her head. "How odd, I always saw you as one who had potential to be a nice person, but I don't see that any more. You are done for Shido; you've served your purpose." She explained before she continued.

"Now that the world is no more, we have to adapt, to change; it is this responsibility that we have now." She closed her eyes as she continued, everyone in the bus listening to her words. "Whether that is destiny or an accident that was put under our care, is unknown to me, but I won't stop changing to adapt…" She then opened her eyes to look down at Shido once more. "However, you, you aren't changing anymore Shido; you've stopped. You're not needed anymore." I was extremely impressed by her stating the truth to Shido, being so open and sincere, I was so awestruck, I couldn't think of anything to say or to add to that! Shido reminded me a lot of a few people who I recalled meeting. I didn't want to think about it for that long, so I looked back down at Shido with one of the darkest looks I had ever given anyone in my life. "Now. Get. Out!" I demanded, teeth gritted and pointing to the door of the bus with my finger, Shido glared, but complied nonetheless, barely managing to get to his feet and limped out a defeated man. I then turned to Rei and Takashi, who were more than impressed of me.

"Go and make sure he doesn't come back alright?" They nodded and began escorting Shido out. A sense of calm came over me as I watched Shido limp off the bus, I knew he would have only caused trouble for us, I wondered briefly if it was right however, leaving him on his own with this injury I had caused, but I just watched his form grow smaller and smaller as he was escorted away by Rei and Takashi, the sense of the feeling as though it was right was overpowering. It felt so right to put such a man in his place.

A minute later, Saeko pointed something out to me. "Alex, you need to punch it!" I turned in multiple directions, wondering what she was talking about and I saw what I still consider one of, if not, _the_ most ridiculous thing I had ever seen! A Metro Transit bus, full of zombies, was barreling towards us, driven by a zombie! I still get headaches wondering how it got like that in the first place! I then however, realized that if we didn't move, we were gonna be little more than broken pieces!

I stomped as hard as I could onto the gas pedal and moved the bus out of the way, the zombie driver didn't seem to notice as the bus continued in the exact same direction as before. It then hit a car and flipped the bus, sending it skidding several feet, leading the gas tank to rupture and burst into flames as it hit the tunnel entrance that Shido was being led down, making it blocked off completely. I got out of the bus and ran to the in-flames bus, stopping a few feet from it, the flames so intense that I swear that the heat burnt my eyebrows off! "Takashi, Rei! Are you both alright?" I yelled over the roaring flames, noting the zombies didn't seem to care that they were on fire; they smashed their way out and continued moving as normal. "The police station! Meet us at the east police station!" Takagi instructed to me from behind the burning bus. "What time?!" I yelled back as I shot all the zombies in front of me in the head, dropping a few moments later. "7:00, if not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" Takashi specified. "Understood!" I yelled in finality, I then noticed the other zombies that were on fire were dropping on their own, meaning they weren't invulnerable to fire! I noted this in my head and headed back to the bus we were driving.

"Looks like this way is closed off! I'll try to find another way; all of you just sit tight, okay?" I explained to the others as I turned the bus around and tried to find a different path. I then heard a loud 'BOOM' behind us and we all looked and saw a massive fireball erupting from where the bus once was. 'Thank god we weren't there!' I thought as we continued to try and find another way to a possible safe location.

Several hours later at 11:45, we were held up by authorities at a road that would take us east, it was frustrating to go so slow! "Any slower, we'll go in reverse!" I stated in exasperation and anger. "At this rate? I wouldn't be surprised if we don't cross the bridge before dawn." Said Saeko, sounding just as exasperated as I was. A loud groan filled the air; the sound of a stomach requiring food, it was enough to set Takagi off, I didn't blame her. Mostly because of how stressful everything was to us. "Shut up! You're so disgusting!" I heard Takagi yell. "I can't help it; I've been so hungry… ever since I started PX-90…" I could only look back in sympathy, having once gone through the same thing as he was. We then heard gunshots as several zeds were put down by law enforcement officials. A couple of the girls, Kokunsa and Kawamoto, ducked in terror, I felt as though I had to do something to keep morality up. I got up after I put the E-brake on and headed over to comfort the two. "Hey, girls, there's no need for worry you know." I said as I placed a hand on each of their shoulders, they both looked at me incredulously.

"Alex?" Kawamoto asked, I merely continued. "They're doing their jobs of making certain your safe, as am I." Kokunsa raised her eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?" I chuckled. "You should know; I am a member of the military after all." The two girls smiled at me and both hugged me, catching me off guard. "Thank you, Alex." Kokunsa thanked as she and Kawamoto sat back down in their seats. I went back to the driver seat, still kind of exasperated that that had happened and continued waiting for the line of cars to move, pondering if what I was doing was making any better difference.

The next day, we were still stuck in traffic, I had driven the bus most of the time so Shizuka offered to take the wheel instead, I let her and explained how to operate the bus, once she got it down, I told everyone that I was going to have a nap and that if anyone has any sort of argument or disagreement while I'm asleep, they can wake me up and we could sort it out. Several hours later, I woke up on my own and headed further up the aisle, sitting right behind Shizuka and next to the boy I had saved with my own two hands. "Hey." He said to me, grabbing my attention. "What is it kid?" I asked as he smiled at me. "Thank you, for saving me; you're more amazing than anyone I've ever seen." He praised as I smiled back. "It was just the right thing to do, along with getting rid of Shido. I think I just might do more good here than I ever had to be honest." The boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I sighed, not truly wanting to explain it. "When I was in Afghanistan, I never felt as though I was making any difference, just small blips here and there and that was it. I wanted to do good in the special forces, but I never felt as though I was. Now I have that chance, right here, right now." The boy smiled again. "I'm thankful for that. By the way, the name's Gokori Soroko." I smiled back at him. "Glad to be of service Gokori." We then sat in more silence, waiting to see if the line would move at all.

"Wait a minute; cars are not the only way out of here!" Takagi spoke up, I looked back at her. "Are you saying that we should take a plane?" I asked her, she nodded. "Yeah, it's far too dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I'll bet a lot of people are trying to get someplace isolated, someplace with a strong military presence or something." She explained. "Like Okinawa?" Khota asked. "But the American military stationed there isn't there to fight-" He cut himself off at a new apparent revelation. "Oh! But there's Self Defense Forces." He noted as Takagi nodded. "If the military has taken appropriate measures, then I'm betting Hokido or Kyushu should be okay too." She noted. "If planes are leaving, then all the flights are heading to those areas." Khota nodded. "So you think maybe we should head that way too?" He asked as Takagi shook her head.

"It's too late! The areas with heavy presence of self defense forces and American military may be managing to keep the zombies under control, but I'm sure they've already started to adopt a stern policy towards letting anybody else in! No, sooner or later it's going to be that way everywhere in the world! I mean, what would you do in the same situation?" Khota was in thought for a moment before he said his answer. "I'd seclude myself!" He said, probably imagining something stupid! "Actually, I think I would head somewhere isolated and do the same thing now that I think about it." I said in response, Takagi nodded. "Well, what would happen if everyone in this world starts thinking that way?" Takagi demanded, continuing without so much as a response. "What if they start focusing only on keeping their community as small as possible in order to survive?" Khota gulped at the mere thought of it. "You really ask some pretty relevant questions you know that?" He said nervously, Takagi shook her head in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Just recall Shido, you could already see it in him! Though I doubt if he knew it himself! As you recall, this all happened overnight."

Khota nodded, looking determined and looking like he was ready to shoot something! "Should I interrupt some _one_ if that happens?" His tone was icy, cold and malicious even, Takagi rolled her eyes. "Forget them for now; I should consult with somebody I can trust! Jeez, I could have talked to Komuro if he were here." I smirked, mischievous thoughts entering my mind. "Yeah, you like him don'tcha?" I said smugly, making Takagi turn red in the face. "Don't be ridiculous!" She then noticed that we were not alone any more, as quite literally everyone was listening in a few minutes into the conversation. I was laughing at Takagi's face, it was absolutely priceless. To be honest, I only embarrassed Takagi purely for a good laugh. "What?!" Takagi demanded to them all as they stared at her with raised eyebrows, Saeko looked out one of the windows. "I'm getting worried; about Komuro and Rei as well." She stated, I also admitted that I was as well, as Rei and Takashi could be anywhere at this point, I wondered precisely where we could find them anyway. "I just hope they can hold out until we are able to meet up." I stated.

A few more hours later, we were stuck; I couldn't see any car that moved for miles! Eventually I had enough, there was no way we were going anywhere in this stupid thing! "I hate to say it, but we're going to have to abandon our vehicle!" I said to everyone, they all looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you nuts?!" Tsunoda demanded as I shook my head. "Listen, I hate to admit it, but this thing is useless now! All motion of the cars has stopped as well, we can't keep going like this, we have to get out if we want to have any chance of surviving now; we're sitting ducks if we remain here!" I reasoned as they all nodded in understanding. "I'm also putting forward the notion of leaving by choice, I'm not forcing any one of you to stay within the group, if you wish to leave… so be it. I can only wish you good fortune upon doing so however… So what's your choice?" I asked them all, silence reigned for a few minutes, and then Tsunoda spoke up. "I'm leaving." I looked at him, not surprised at him being the first one to leave. "Before you go, may I ask why?" I asked as he spat on the floor with disdain. "It's because you're with Takashi, I am not following anyone with any connection to him!" He opened the door and left just like he said a few seconds later. "Does anyone else want to leave?" I asked, everyone shook their heads no, I smiled.

"You all made the right choice then, now we walk." We all got off the bus and looked around, trying to find a way across and a bridge that wasn't blocked. While doing so, I decided to ask everyone about their families, starting with Khota. "Tell me Khota, about your family, it might help moral or something." He nodded, smiling shyly. "My father is a jewelry merchant, so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones. My mother on the other hand is a fashion designer, so she's been staying in Paris to-" Khota was cut off by Takagi. "Christ! Do you expect us to believe all that crap?!" She demanded while we all laughed or smiled at her reaction. "You know, if this were a manga, your daddy would probably be the captain of a cruise ship, a giant luxury liner!" Shizuka stated as Khota rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "My grandpa actually was and my grandmother was a concert Violinist!" He then laughed as we all shook our heads at his ridiculous family job claims. Takagi on the other hand had her head down low, probably muttering to herself about why Khota was so stupid or something. I honestly couldn't blame her. "Well, both of my parents passed away years ago, and my relatives live far away to be honest." Shizuka explained before she thought about something.

"You know, I probably shouldn't be saying this but, remember Mr. Shido?" We all shivered. "How could we not?" One of the boys, Yamada I was told his name was, stated. "Well, I don't think we should stick around for him to come back, because in my opinion, I think he's kind of a douche-bag." We all laughed, snickered or smiled at Shizuka's placing of what Shido was, seeing an adult openly call someone of roughly the same age that was quite hilarious to us. "I admit, that's quite accurate!" I said, smiling to Shizuka in response, she smiled as well. "Where are we going anyway? I'm not very familiar with this area." Saeko asked when we all calmed down a bit from the humorous moment. "Well, we should check on Obetsu Bridge first of all." Takagi stated, I nodded and found a sign leading us to it. "Come on, let's go!" Everyone nodded and we all headed for the bridge.

A few more hours later, we got surrounded by zombies that I swear came out of nowhere! Everyone had some kind of self defense weapon, all melee, and all provided by me, each and every one of them killed every zed that got close to them. "You know, I think we were better off staying on the bus, just throwing that out there!" Shizuka stated while staying back with Takagi, to prevent herself from being in danger. "Wait a minute; didn't you say that you didn't want to stick around for Shido to come back because he was a Douche-bag?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while looking back at Shizuka, who put a finger to her chin in thought. "As a matter of fact, I did, but he wasn't the first douche-bag I was stuck with." I stopped her right then and there. "Okay! The less we know about that stuff, the better!" I exclaimed as we continued dropping the zombies around us. "Just to let ya know, I'm running out of the nails!" Khota informed. Saeko piped up from somewhere nearby. "Would you prefer _this_?" She asked, showing her kendo practice sword, Khota looked nervous.

"I really don't do hand to hand combat." He stated, I understood him completely, while I was proficient in it, being a top level black belt in the military, I did not want to get in too close in general, out of pure preference, something Saeko smirked at. "I can't say the same. I'm actually quite fond of it." She stated while I nodded and reached into my jacket and threw a few packets full of cartridges, filled with nails, close to Khota. "Here, that should buy you a little bit of time!" I said while I threw the nails to him. Khota gratefully reloaded and continued firing. A few moments later, we all noticed Takagi and Shizuka both under attack by zombies, but we couldn't do anything in time. I then heard the loud engine of a dirt bike of some kind and turned just in time to see Takashi and Rei both jump several feet into the air from underneath the bridge and sail right over us. "Holy shit!" We all said simultaneously upon seeing the scene unfold. Takashi landed the bike on the bridge and hit several zombies, knocking them over, Rei jumped off the bike and brought her spear down upon an unsuspecting zombie, and she then spun on the ball of her foot and whacked a couple zombies away.

Takashi drove over to Khota and threw a pistol at him, a revolver too. Khota caught the gun perfectly when he saw it coming for him and grinned and laughed almost maniacally when he realized what it was. He then pointed it at a zombie, with precision I didn't know he had, and opened fire upon it. The zombie fell like a stone; Khota grinned and held the gun close to his face.

"Double tap baby!" I heard him say, Takashi spun the wheel of the bike and knocked two zombies off the bridge completely and sped towards Saeko. "Give me your hand!" I heard him yell as he stretched his arm out to the left and Saeko grabbed it, and upon doing so, I witnessed what was quite possibly the coolest thing I had ever seen in front of my eyes! Saeko, upon grabbing Takashi's arm, got spun around as Takashi spun the bike around in the same manner as he did when he knocked two zombies off with the bike before. She spun with extreme ferocity towards the zeds and hit them so hard in the heads, they just about exploded! "Amazing!" Shizuka commented as I nodded. "Indeed! I have never seen anything like that!" I said, praising the two for such a great maneuver. "Looks like it's all clear for now." Saeko noted. "They were sure tough to beat." Shizuka stated. "Tough for everybody but you maybe." Takagi said quietly, Rei suddenly ran up to Shizuka and outright hugged her! "Miss Shizuka!" She said in relief as she threw her arms around the busty nurse. "Oh Miyamoto, what a coincident!" Shizuka said in surprise, I cringed at her bad use of grammar.

"That's: 'What a coincidence'." I heard Rei state flatly as she spoke directly into Shizuka's chest. "You too, Takashi." Shizuka said to Takashi obliviously, Takashi was then approached by Saeko. "This must mean Tokonusu Bridge is also blocked." She noted as Takashi nodded. "You're right, there's no way out." He said sadly. "I have to confess, I'm really glad you're okay Takashi." Saeko said with a smile. "Glad you're alright too." Takashi said back with a smile, I noticed Takagi and Rei were glaring at him. "What about me?!" Takagi demanded; her face a hard glare, Takashi looked around nervously. "I'm glad you're okay too; all of you." He then noticed Khota was missing from the reunion and found him several feet away, gawking over the gun that was thrown to him earlier. "What are you doing!?" Takashi demanded while Khota was completely oblivious to him. "Takashi! What is this?! How'd you get it?! Where are the extra bullets?!" He yelled excitedly, I was a little shocked to see him so excited over a gun as the only other person I saw act like him was my friend Danny Forgo; when he first got his hands on an M16, he was positively ecstatic! "This is a Smith and Wesson Air-weight that the police use right?!" We all collectively ignored him as he continued fan-boying over his new toy. "I'll explain later." Takashi said awkwardly as we all nodded in agreement.

Later, we were standing next to a river that was running like crazy, while we explained to Takashi what had happened while he and Rei were separated from us. "We then left the bus behind due to the roads being completely sealed off; we haven't found a way to cross the river since." I explained, recounting the events when they unfolded. "The water's also risen, so going farther upriver won't help much." Takagi informed, making me sigh. "Then, what should we do?" Another girl, Naomi, asked, hoping for a good answer. "I have a thought; it's been such a stressful day, why don't we just call it quits for now?" Shizuka suggested as Khota looked at her in disbelief. "Call it a day?" He questioned, Shizuka nodded. "Why yes, my friend's flat is nearby; it's just a short walk from here." Takagi raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend's place?" She asked, making Shizuka blush hard. "Oh, no, no, no, no, it's nothing like that; it's just my girlfriend's apartment! She's always busy working and traveling with her job, so she gave me a key so I could go there and look after the place when she's away." She explained quickly while I honestly could not help but imagine her in an extremely revealing maid outfit for unknown reasons. Trying to clear those thoughts out of my head, (and to try and get rid of the blush on my face) I decided to ask about the place.

"Is it a high rise; does it have a good view of the surroundings, that sort of thing?" Shizuka smiled at me. "Oh, yeah! It's a duplex standing along the river, there's a convenience store nearby too. Oh! And a car! You know; the one that looks like a tank? The thing that drinks gas? Big! The really big one!" She explained as she threw her arms out to the sides rather quickly, making her enormous breasts bounce in probably an accident, but I could not help but ask: "A Humvee?" Shizuka nodded. "Yeah, that thing!" Takagi looked herself over as she reeled away in disgust of herself. "I don't care about a Humvee as much as a shower; I don't think I've ever felt dirtier in my life." She said, brushing one of her hair tails back a bit, Khota watching the whole thing with what I could only describe as hearts in his eyes. "I couldn't agree with you more." I honestly could not believe that he said that in front of Takagi! Same as Takagi herself, as she kicked him right in the face, man that had to hurt! "What do you mean by that?!" Takagi demanded, I sweat-dropped a bit myself. "I think he meant that you looked better clean." I said nervously as she huffed. "At least someone is straightforward!" She noted loudly. "I'll go check on it with her." Takashi piped up. "Come on, let's go." he said, waving Shizuka over. "Oh! Okay." She said in response as she and Takagi both got on the bike and sped in the direction that Shizuka pointed Takashi in. "Now, all we do for now, is wait." I stated as everyone started to get comfortable as time passed.

Once we got the report from Takashi and Shizuka that the apartment was clear, we headed to it, and once inside, we let the girls have showers and cleaning facilities first. Oddly enough, they did something I never expected! They invited _me_ to bathe with them but no one else was to enter! In shock, I asked them as to why, they said that since I was so helpful to them, they would allow it. I just didn't quite understand it, but I wasn't one to say no. I also stated that if they really wanted to, I would leave if things got too awkward. They agreed and I went in first, placing my clothes outside the door, jacket and underwear included, and I looked over at a mirror and saw myself. I was by no means puny, no, no. I was comparable by many to fictional and huge, muscle bound figures such as the Hulk, Juggernaut, The T-800 model 101 series Terminators, The Thing and the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly! I didn't think I was that big as it was all part of my military routine, to get stronger than anyone there, I succeeded and now, I looked like this! My biceps alone were about the width of the average male's waist and my legs were comparable to the Golden Gate Bridge's cables, my 6 pack was rock hard (no innuendo intended), most likely no punch from any living thing would able to punch through.

I even was able to fight with the likes of Sharks and massive Bears! No joke, I was able to fight them off like a pro could! There was also the presence of scars all over my body, each one in various size and shape as well as impact, some were just on the surface, but others were cut deep. I didn't think too hard about it and just settled into the tub that was present in the bathroom. "Alright, are you coming in or not?" I asked with my voiced raised, the girls all soon came in, each of them completely naked, making me blush hard. "H-hot…" I said under my breath, looking them all over, especially Shizuka! Holy hell, she is massive! I didn't get much time to look as they all clamored in to various parts of the bathroom, even the second tub; I was sitting with Shizuka beside me and Rei on the opposite end. The other tub had Taniuchi, Naomi and Kokunsa in opposite ends while everyone else was washing themselves in the showers. Only then did I realize how massive this bathroom was, it was a good 40ft long × 50ft wide! I wondered exactly how Shizuka's roommate was able to afford this, but I decided not to question it.

Rei sighed in pleasure as she settled in opposite me. "Ah, that feels nice!" She said in what sounded almost like ecstasy or something. "It feels like I'm melting away." Shizuka sighed in just as much pleasure as Rei. "This always makes me want to just stay in the tub forever, ya know?" I asked, they nodded, understanding the feeling. I noted Takagi looking over a bottle of something and wondering if it was shampoo or not. I waved her over and confirmed that it was in less than a second. Rei then noticed something about Shizuka that made me red for an odd reason. "Good god you're gigantic!" She said, referring to Shizuka's massive bust size! Shizuka cupped her breasts gently. "I know; I get that a lot." She responded with what sounded almost like pride in her voice! "Huh… almost impossibly gigantic…" Rei said with some jealousy. I tapped Shizuka on the shoulder and asked her: "Do you mind if I… touch them? I won't if you don't want me to-" I was cut off by Shizuka. "No, it's alright, I can trust you, but why do you want to?" She asked, I blushed so hard, I hoped I wasn't as red as I felt! "Uh, well, it's mostly out of curiosity but, I want to know if they're fake; I usually can tell if they are or not, provided I can feel them." Shizuka looked surprised. "You can feel which ones are fake and which ones aren't?" She asked as I nodded. "Just by feeling them." I assured, she looked unsure, but she nodded, a sign that I could go ahead. I gently reached to and held one of her massive breasts and squeezed, Shizuka yelped and I continued to feel her, not bothering to respond. A few moments later, I had checked and re-checked all parts of Shizuka's breast and found absolutely no evidence of false breast implants. "Just as I suspected, I can't feel any sort of plastic in there, and the other one is just as likely to be real as well." I told Rei, she seemed miffed. "Come on! They can't be real!" What she did next however, shocked me to my core! She reached out and placed both hands on Shizuka's breasts, squeezing them hard in the process! Shizuka let out a cry of what almost seemed to be pleasure. "I gotta feel those myself!" Rei stated, probably determined to find out just what was in those breasts of Shizuka! "Hey, let her go, Rei!" I demanded as I grabbed her hard and tried pulling her off, but she wouldn't let go! The three of us then heard a loud cry as we all stopped instantly and looked over and saw something that made us all freeze in our tracks; Saeko had used one of the shower heads to spray Takagi in the back with ice cold water! "That voice is better than I thought it would be." Saeko complimented, though I'm not certain whether or not it was a compliment or a jab at something. Either way, I'm not sure. "Boys must love your sexy voice." Saeko continued as she washed herself further. Takagi got a smirk on her face as she filled a bowl with the same ice cold water and dumped it all onto Saeko's back! Saeko let out a gasp as I winced a bit at the girl's antics. I knew just how uncomfortable that kind of cold water makes one feel! Saeko glared playfully at Takagi, who glared right back! "Don't look at me like that; you're the one who started it!" We all laughed as we continued washing ourselves for several minutes, which was until Rei noticed Saeko's own large breasts, not as large as Shizuka's, but still large in their own right, Rei clamored out of the tub and grabbed them both in a similar manner that she grabbed Shizuka's, who was still sore from Rei's grabbing. "God! More big ones?!" Rei demanded as Saeko cried out, partially in pleasure, partially in pain as I got out of the tub after making sure Shizuka's breasts weren't sore anymore and pulled Rei away from Saeko. "Alright, that's it! I am throwing you out of here, if you don't cut that out now!" I threatened, to which, Rei complied. The rest of the bathing time was had without any further incident, thank god! But we did have a bit more fun, splashing around on each other, even Shizuka's breasts made for effective water throwers! As we splashed around and generally had a good time in what seemed like forever.

Later on, I got out of the tub myself, leaving the girls to themselves as I dried myself off as best I could, I was barely even dented in the stamina department from all the antics and fun I had. When the girls saw my pecks and massive body, they all turned red, somehow only noticing how muscular I was right then and there. I then headed out and put my clothes back on, starting with my underwear, then the socks and boots, then the black jeans, then the black shirt and finally, the 'magical jacket' as I decided called it. I went upstairs to talk with the boys to find them loading up several guns' clips with ammunition. "Looks like we found the jackpot!" I noted as I walked in, grabbing their attention. "Oh, hey there Alex, how was the bath?" Khota asked as I blushed heavily, looking away in some embarrassment. "The only thing I'm saying is that things got… grabby between the girls at one point… nothing more." Every male person present blushed heavily as I did. "Well, we were loading these guns, want to help?" Khota asked quickly, I looked down and recognized the guns they had laid out, I motioned to one. "Isn't that a Springfield M1A1 Super Match?" I asked as Khota's eyes lit up excitedly. "Yeah, it's semi automatic, but the M14 series fully automatic is nothing but a waste of ammo anyway." Takashi sighed. "Here we go again!" He said shaking his head. "You can put 20 bullets in the magazine, that's illegal in Japan!" Khota continued, he then giggled madly muttering: "Illegal." like it was a joke, I smiled widely. "I like illegal stuff when it comes to guns too you know." I put my fist out for a fist bump and he bumped it as I expected him to. "Next up, the Sr-25 r-" He cut himself off as he corrected himself. "No wait, you can't get that in Japan." I spoke up again. "Yeah, they instead completely modified an M-110!" Khota nodded. "Precisely! Last but not least is a crossbow, a descendant to the one Robin Hood used! A Barnett Wildcat C-5! Made in Britain; you could even kill a Bear with it!" He pointed out, I then noticed the last one. "This baby I recognize." I said, Khota grinned even wider. "My favorite out of the whole bunch! An Ithica-37 riot shotgun! A super Shotgun made by Americans!" I grinned wildly. "This baby was always at my side when I was in Afghanistan, helped me out a lot!" I said excitedly. "Yeah, just remember one thing, when I get bit, don't hesitate to pull the trigger!" Khota said seriously as I smiled at him. "Same here." Khota smiled back. "It's a deal then!" We clasped our hands together in a brotherhood-like fashion, sealing the deal permanently. I helped for several minutes to load the clips of the guns; turns out there were more than what was mentioned. There was also an AK-47, as well as what follows: an AR15; the civilian version of the M16, a Stakeout shotgun, an M1 Carbine made in the 40's, an MP5, even more surprising was the presence of an MP-40! There was also several CZ-75s, a Desert Eagle, a Colt Python, a Double Barrel Shotgun, a set of 10 Bowie Knives and several universal attachments, wow! I was surprised that whoever had this place had this many weapons! I still loaded their clips though. "You know, it's a pain in the butt to load the clips right?" I asked Khota, he nodded. "Yeah, it always is." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. "Any practice with Airsoft Guns?" I asked as Khota smirked devilishly, making me somewhat uncomfortable. "No way, with the real ones!" He stated, making my jaw drop! "What are you saying?! You've done this before?!" Takashi demanded as Khota nodded in affirmative. "When I went to America, I was trained by this instructor, he used to work for a private military company; Blackwater, for a month. He's an ex-captain of Delta Force!" I was impressed, though the description clicked something in my head. "I think I met him at one point, at a gathering for retired soldiers. We talked about war stories and everything." I smirked, impressed with Khota's resume. "I have to say, I'm impressed; the class nerd is also a card holding member of the NRA." Takashi smiled uneasily. "I'm really glad we're on the same side." Khota smiled right back. "Yeah." He said back as I then had a thought. "Wait a second, why didn't you say you had gun experience yourself?" I asked as Khota became nervous. "Look, I just… I don't know I just… I didn't think about it at the time." He said as I just dropped it. "Never mind..." I then stared at the guns in front of all of us for a few seconds. "If that's _your_ secret life, then what's _this_ girl's deal? I'm pretty certain it's illegal to even _have_ military grade weaponry in your home, much less in this quantity, isn't it?" I asked as Khota nodded. "Yeah, but it's perfectly legal to purchase the guns in various parts, but it's illegal to put them together in this configuration." Khota explained, continuing to load the clips. "Whoever lives here definitely knows what they're doing. And that makes sense to me as Shizuka stated that her roommate used to be in the military." I shrugged. "Just like Canada and America apparently." They both raised an eyebrow at me. "The fact that you can get away with anything, provided you a; know how to use a gun and b; are in law enforcement/military." I explained as everyone else nodded in understanding. "It's plainly obvious that whoever lives here is not your average citizen. An unmarried police officer usually lives in the dormitory. But to think that someone is renting a room like this… either her parents are rich, or the man she's dating is rich, or she's involved in some… funny business." Khota theorized and I nodded at the theories. "Each one would make sense in one way or another you know." Takashi went over to the balcony and looked through the area with a pair of binoculars. I also noticed that the girls were still playing down in the bathroom, something that Miura, the one with the reddish-orange shirt underneath his jacket, was somewhat annoyed by. "They should probably hold it down in there." He stated as Takashi shook his head. "It's all right." Miura raised an eyebrow while Takashi explained. "I know they respond to what they hear, but they're not hearing the girls…" He trailed off as the guys and I all understood what he meant; he was talking about the bridges, where the most people were congregated. I could only pray for their poor souls that whatever fate that falls upon them, would be an act of mercy.


End file.
